Frozen 2
by purple puppies cute cute
Summary: This story is more about the main character s children than the the characters themselves, also it is loosely based on the outtake " More than just a spare". Prince Frantz of Arendelle just wants to be free to use his powers in peace, while his older brother wants power of his own and will do anything to have his way. R&R please.
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Arendelle there were two beautiful princesses, one named Ana and the other, Elsa. Now you've heard the story with the evil prince and the queen, they eventually get married, because Elsa believes everyone deserves a second chance. Now you know her story, but we're going to tell the story of me, Frantz, son of Queen Elsa and King Hans, and my evil older brother, Fillipe, who only wants to rule Arendelle for power...and another motive. But before we get into that, we have to start at the beginning...

Two princes were born of Arendellen blood, one that was meant to rule over Arendelle and the other, who inherited the ice powers of the queen. Their bond was strong in the beginning...

" Come on, little brother!" Fillipe yelled gleefully.

Frantz was close behind, running after his older brother. " I am coming!" The younger boy shouted.

Fillipe and Frantz ran into the old ballroom of the Castle, Frantz looked to his brother, and the older boy nodded.

" Do it!" He said excitedly. With that, Frantz began to create snowflakes, them sparkling in the sun that was spilling though the windows. Little by little, the room filled with glistening, shimmering snow. Fillipe giggled and was soon running through the white powder with his brother on his back.

But, as years passed, the older brother was called on more and more, leaving me on my own...

" Fillipe, come play with me!" Frantz said, tugging on his brothers coat.

" Not now Frantz, I have work to do, I have the burden of becoming king, you don't." Fillipe told his brother harshly. His words cut him like a knife, he'd often been told he would never be king, only an extra, a second. A spare. The younger boy left his brother to his work, a single tear running down his face.

Fillipe sighed, knowing he'd hurt his young brother. But his brother's hurt was a small price to pay for the power he'd receive when he was king.

The elder brother grew resentful of the younger, as his mother spent time with him perfecting his powers, saying how proud she was of him every time he got something right.

Fillipe watched from a window as his mother played with Frantz, throwing snowballs and laughing. Why should he have mother's love? I am the oldest, I should be the one whose with her. Not Frantz. Well, I won't need either of them after I become king. I just have to keep up my facade until then.

The years went on, everyday the younger brother was chastised for his clumsiness and use of his powers, everyone told him that he was not worthy of his title and that his brother would be a much better king than he'd ever be. The elder brother's heart grew colder, he was consumed by his anger, jealousy and greed, but as his father was before him, he was a good actor and noone suspected his true agenda.

After all was said and done, Fillipe's coranation was coming in just a few days, and soon, everything in Arendelle would change...


	2. Not a spare

It was a peaceful morning in Arendelle, all was quiet in the castle, not a sound to be heard. That is until the youngest prince woke up.

" Woo-hoo, faster Sven!" Yelled the 16-year-old prince, Frantz.

Sven nickered, Tilting his head forwards to gain more speed. He was running where he was definitely not supposed to, in the castle. But neither of the two noticed as they were having too much fun. Frantz threw his head back, laughing at the tops of his lungs, not noticing a short snowman walking into the halls.

" Oh! Hey Fra-" was all the snowman could utter before he was hit by the large reindeer and was sent flying straight into a wall.

" OLAF! Oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Frantz yelled in concern, running over to the now severed snowman, who was seemingly crying. But upon closer inspection, he realized that Olaf was laughing.

" Wow! That was fun, can we do it again, hey have you seen my butt?" Olaf asked, looking happy a the while, making Frantz sigh in relief.

" Don't scare me like that Olaf." The prince exclaimed.

Just then, an angry-looking servant came into the hall to see what a mess Frantz had made.

" Ugh, what is thing doing in here again, you're a mess your highness and you've broken yet another priceless vase. No wonder You're just a spare!" She said furiously.

Frantz was hurt, he turned and left the boiling servant to her muttering, looking down sadly at his hands, knowing the powers they possessed. Sven came up behind him, nuzzling under his arm to comfort him, Olaf also had a few words of comfort to share.

" Hey, it's not so bad being a spare!" Olaf said, making Frantz feel worse and Sven glare at him.

" Spare?" Frantz questioned, " am I really just the spare?"

" I'm not part town, not born to be king, just somebody hopelessly in-between." He started to sing, " he's the scholar, athlete, poet. I'm the screw-up, don't I know it." Frantz continued while looking at two photos, one of his brother and and the other of him, side-by-side on a desk.

" But then, who could ever compare? Of course they're going to think I'm just the spare." He sang, " Well, I won't care. So, I'm the extra button on the coat, in case another comes loose. But if I have to be a button, why can't I be a button that's of use, oops." Frantz said towards the end, as he knocked over a flower-pot on the window seal he was leaning on.

" I may lack style and I may lack grace and once a while I fall on my face, but this buttons deserves a place in the sky, this button wants to fly!"

He stopped, " Wait, buttons can't fly...that doesn't make any sense." Frantz said to himself, making Olaf and Sven look at each other to him and blink. But Frantz soon started again,

" So I'm the rusty horseshoe hanging up over someone's old barn. And I'll be hanging there forever, just wishing the horse had one leg more. And maybe I can't be the perfect one, and maybe I air at the side of fun, but horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere. This horseshoe is more than just the spare."

" Someday I'll find my thing, a thing that's all my own, that thing makes me part of something, not just all alone. And maybe these feelings I have in my heart, could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part!"

" So I'm just the second born brother, who most of the town ignores, like a button, like a horseshoe, like a boy whose bad at metaphors. And maybe I have a magic touch, no one likes that talent as such. Just this heart with much to much to share. So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spar-" Frantz was once again sidetracked by his clumsiness, falling into a desk and looking at a passing servant.

" Ugh... Sorry." He cringed. The servant rolled his eyes, leaving the prince to his mess.

" Sigh... I bet they wouldn't care if I was gone, they'd be better off without me." Frantz said sadly.

Meanwhile...

In a dark room, near the abandoned wing of the castle, lighted by a single candle, Fillipe was going over his plans for after his coronation.

" Hahaha, just a few more days and then I'll have my revenge!" Fillipe chuckled to himself, blowing out the candle illuminating the room.


	3. The coronation

Today was the day everyone had waited for, the day of prince Fillipe's coronation. Fillipe was in his room, concentrating on his big reveal, all the people always thought he was perfect, loving and fair. Oh, how wrong they were, all he needed was that sceptor in hand and he'd finally have his revenge. On his mother, father, sibling, aunt, uncle, everyone. Just a few more hours.

Frantz was finally ready, he could finally feel free of the burden of being perfect, his brother would do it for him. No longer would he be a disappointment to his kingdom. It was time, coronation day had arrived.

Everyone later sat down for breakfast, chattering away about the current event.

" Are you nervous!" Asked a very giddy Ana, she was so happy for her nephew.

Fillipe put on a forced smile, " Nope, I'm ready for this auntie Ana." He replied innocently, on the inside however, he was cringing. Hans looked proudly towards his son.

" Well, I'm impressed, even I was afraid on my coronation." Hans commended. Fillipe smiled genuinely to that, feeling as if his father was proud of him.

" Thank you, Father." Fillipe replied happily. He stayed happy until, Frantz entered the room.

" Hey, Fillipe! Are you excited ab-ahhh!" Was Frantz's greeting, as he tripped over his chair, knocking down his breakfast as well. " Oops... sorry." He apologised simply.

" Are okay Frantz." Fillipe asked with feigned concern, knowing it would be suspicious otherwise. His brother knew nothing of it, only that Fillipe was helping him, like all good brothers do.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Fillipe." He said guiltily.

After breakfast, everything was bustling, food was being prepared, decorations were being hung and people were arriving. The coronation was in just an hour or two, and Frantz was thinking of how things would be after the day was through.

Even though Fillipe will be king, I'll still not be free, I can't mess up or I'll make him look bad, I can't use my powers or they'll be angry. What's the point? Frantz was thinking.

" Hey Frantz, what's wrong?" Asked Olaf, tugging at his sash. Sven trailing close behind him.

" I just don't belong here." Frantz stated. Olaf just blinked.

" Then leave." He said happily, making Frantz smile a bit, " It's not that easy Olaf." He chuckled. They stopped talking as the coronation bells rang.

" Oh no, it's starting. I'm going to be late!" Frantz panicked, running towards the church.

" Okay, see you later!" Said the small snowman, Sven just rolled his eyes.

The ceremony had already begun by the time Frantz was there, the minister had already started speaking when he barged through the doors, making everyone stare.

Frantz laughed nervously, weaving his way though the crowd of people, " Scuse me, Pardon, oh, sorry was that your foot? Ah my bad." Were what you could hear Frantz saying, as you couldn't see him in the crowd. He sighed once he reached his destination beside his father.

Hans leaned over slightly, " You're late." He pointed out through the side of his mouth.

" Sorry." Frantz cringed.

The ceremony resumed after the mishap, crowning Arendelle's new king. The reception was the real event however. People dancing and talking, eating and laughing, it was a party that was truly perfect.

Fillipe stood on top of the stairs, his new throne behind him. _Everything is just right, exactly how I dreamed it would be_. He thought.

Frantz was not exactly a party person though, his clumsy nature was prominent and he couldn't hold a conversation by any means. Eventually he sat near the food table, watching the party go on.

Someone walked up, obviously wanting something to eat.  
" Oh, pardon me." Frantz said, making a move to leave but, as soon as he stood, he bumped the table hard. Making all the food fall with the table itself.

" I-I'm so sorry!" He tried to apologise but, everyone had had enough. They all started yelling and scolding him, telling him how dumb he was. That was the last straw. He was leaving, there was no place for him here.

Without a word he left, not even stopping as Olaf greeted him.

" Hey where are you going?" The snowman called, following him shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile in the ballroom...

Fillipe saw his brother leave, good, now no one would stop him.

" I have an announcement!" He called to his oblivious subjects. The guests turned to their new ruler, listening to what he had to say.

" Today, is my time. And in my time things will be different." Fillipe began, confusing the party-goers extremely. " Most of you will probably want to run, unless you're fire-resistant. hahahahaha!" Fillipe started laughing maniacally, scaring everyone in the room. He then set his own throne aflame with his now ungloved hand.

People were screaming, running from the castle as quickly as their legs could carry them. Fillipe only chuckled, " Oh, you think You'll be safe there?" He asked mockingly, burning everything in his wake as he walk to the balcony to watch his masterpiece unfold.

" My hands glow bright in this castle tonight, no I can't see anything. A kingdom will soon be ash and cinder, and I'll be their king. The flames are roaring like this furnace that's inside, why keep it in, why even try. Why let them in? Why let them see? Being a good guy isn't all it's cracked up to be. Don't conceal, just feel. Come on, let it show, and now they know." Fillipe sang with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

" Let em' burn, let em' burn. They're no longer my concern. Let em' burn, let em' burn. It's time to the wold it's my turn. I won't care how there going to scream! Let the fire rage on, flames never seemed to bother me." The fire prince continued, walking down the halls, burning everything in his path.

Whose the one with powers now mother? He thought vengefully.

Hans and Elsa were trying to get to there son, and try talking sense into him.

" Hans why is he doing this!?" Asked a frantic Kristoff, holding Ana protectively.

Hans looked sadly towards Elsa. " I don't know." He replied.

Back with Fillipe...

" It's funny how inferno, makes everything look right. And the fears that once controled me, set everything alight. It's time go see what I can do, to test my limits and breakthrough. No right, no wrong, cuz' I'm the king. I'm free!" The evil royal was singing.

" Let em' burn, let em' burn. See my fire across the sky. Let em' burn, let em' burn. Like a rocket I can fly. I won't care, how they're going to scream. Let fire rage on!" Fillipe was now in the tallest tower in the castle, where he could see all his hard work.

Hans, Elsa, Ana and Kristoff were almost where Fillipe was, just a little further.

" My power flows though the air and all around, my souls the engine that will burn this kingdom to the ground. And light sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath! I'm never going back, the futures all I have!"

" Son! You don't have to do this!" Elsa yelled as the group made it to the top.

" Oh mother, I already have." Fillipe told her, trapping them all in a fiery cage.

He walked to the balcony, overlooking the chaos, he spread his arms, setting the entire kingdom aflame.

" Let em' burn! Let em' burn. Raining down like the sun. Let em' burn, let em' burn. Your precious boy is gone. I won't care how they're going to scream. Let the fire rage on! Flames never seemed to bother me." And with that, the young king closed the door on both his family and his old life.


	4. Free

Frantz left the party and the gate of the castle, Olaf following from behind.

" Frantz, where are we going?" The little snowman asked, Frantz turned to him,

" I don't know Olaf, I just want to go where no one tells me I'm wrong, no one tells me I'm stupid or clumsy. I want to go to a place where I'm free." The prince replied, confusing Olaf.

" But, if you're gone, whose going to play snowball fights with me?" Olaf asked devastated, " I'll have to come with you, so that way we can play all the time!" He cheered.

" No Olaf, I have to go alone. My mom and dad will miss you if you leave." Frantz explained to the snowman. Olaf was confused once again.

" Won't they miss you too?" He asked, Frantz looked saddened.

" No, they have Fillipe, they don't need me." He said, truly believing it was true.

" Oh, okay. Let's go!" Olaf said walking ahead, but Frantz picked him up and turned him around.

" No, Olaf. I need little time to my self, okay?" The royal asked politely.

Olaf blinked, then blinked again. " Boop." He said as he poked Frantz's nose.

Frantz sighed, looking at Olaf.  
" Just give me a minute." He said finally, turning and leaving after that was said, a sad-looking Olaf left in his wake.

" Okay!" Olaf yelled, after what seemed like forever, making Frantz jump. " 1..2..3.4...7" the snowman counted quietly.

Frantz went into the stables, looking for the only horse that would listen to him. He found the horse, tripping over a bucket and startling it.

The horse whinnied loudly, stomping its hooves and bucking it's head.

" Hey, easy boy it's just me. It's okay Citron." Frantz calmed the frightened horse that was once his fathers. Citron looked to see his young master in front of him, and he instantly stopped moving about.

" Good boy, Citron. Very good boy." Frantz praised, laying his head atop the horse's mane. He then led Citron out of the stables, grabbing a bridle and saddle as well. Frantz put the gear onto his horse, mounting him afterwards. He gently dug his heel into Citron's sides, signaling for him to gallop, and gallop he did. The young prince left Arendelle, knowing nothing of the mayhem his brother had caused, and that he was the only hope they had.

Meanwhile...

Olaf had stopped counting at " Twenty-teen" deciding that was enough time to be alone. Olaf went to find Sven, thinking he'd want to play too. When he found him, Sven was sleeping in the royal stable built especially for him, snoring and snorting in his sleep.

" Hey! Sven!" The snowman whispered excitedly, waking the reindeer in the process. Sven looked down angrily at Olaf for waking him at such an untimely hour.

Olaf, being Olaf was completely oblivious. " Hey Sven! Frantz ran away!" He told the reindeer happily. Sven burst out his stable, looking at the snowman furiously, if he could talk he'd have said " And you let him!" But Olaf beat him to it.

" Of course I let him." Olaf said as if he understood. Sven looked for any trace of his human friend. Panicking, he picked Olaf up on his back and began to search frantically. If Elsa found out they lost him, she'd freeze them both.

Sven kept sniffing until he picked up a different scent. Smoke, Sven's instincts took over and he ran for the trees, Olaf bobbing on his back.

" Hey look! Fireworks!" He said joyfully, not knowing that fire was in no way meant as entertainment. Sven looked to where Olaf was pointing and ran faster, trying to get to higher ground.

Meanwhile in the castle...

Ana, Kristoff, Hans and Elsa were still trapped, wondering why their Fillipe would be so cruel. Almost on cue, Fillipe entered the room with a sick smile on his face.

" Fillipe! Why would you do this?" Elsa asked pleadingly. Fillipe felt a pang of regret but quickly pushed it aside.

" Mother honestly, all my life I've had to give things up, my childhood, my friends, my freedom, but now it's your turn. Now that I have you all here, you can watch as I take everything away from you." He replied menacingly.

" Why didn't you tell us?" His father asked. Fillipe rolled his eyes.

" As if you'd have cared, all you'd say was that, it was my responsibility and i'd have to deal with it." The new king snapped. Hans looked away knowing he was right. Ana saw the hurt in his eyes as he said what he did, knowing he was acting on his rage and pain.

" Fillipe, you can stop this, you don't have to hide your feelings from us." Ana pleaded, Fillipe turned to face her, his face softening, he looked more like a lost boy rather than a villian. But Fillipe shook his head.

" No, I will my revenge!" He yelled, turning and slamming the door.

Ana looked sadly after her nephew, " I know you don't want to do this." She whispered as she was engulfed by the dark room once more.

Frantz was riding his father's horse, Citron through the trees, not really knowing what he wanted to do. He kept riding until a flaming tree fell dangerously close to him and Citron. Frantz whirled around, seeing that the entire forest behind him was aflame. Citron whinnied and kicked, knocking Frantz off in his panic and he ran away wildly.

Frantz started to cough. " Citron! Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as more trees fell near him. He ran dodging the flames and ambers falling around him. Frantz saw a cave where he'd be safe from the fire. While running blindly as the smoke clouded his vision, Frantz was burned several times. Frantz made it to the cave, panting harshly and passing out.

In the darkness of the cave, whispering voices could be heard.

" Who is he?"

" He's hurt!"

" Come on, let's take him to the den."

The voices whispered softly, dragging the injured prince back with them**.**

* * *

**That`s all for this chapter, hope you guys fav, follow and review. I mean it. I will tell Fillipe to set you on fire if you don`t. :c, Hugs and kisses to you all!**


End file.
